Tête à tête
by asparagus
Summary: [White Flag Arc] Elizabeth talks with a newly returned Jack. [Slash]


Title: Tête-à-tête  
  
Author: asparagus  
  
Email: asparagus@iamwasted.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Elizabeth talks with a newly returned Jack.  
  
Spoilers: Pirates of the Carribean  
  
Warnings: Slash (J/W), Implied (W/E) & (N/E), Angst  
  
Disclaimer: I have no claim on the movie "Pirates of the Carribean". In no way whatsoever am I profiting from this fictional piece - unless it's an ego boost from any comments you people deem worthy of sending my way.  
  
Author's Note: This was supposed to be the last fic of the arc, but I've gotten myself hooked on writing this. So, I'm stretching out events a little and giving each one its due. Enjoy. ~_^   
  
The White Flag Arc -  
  
That Night at Tortuga  
  
Last Night on the Interceptor  
  
My Lover's Gone  
  
White Flag  
  
A Woman's Prerogative  
  
and this...  
  
-----  
  
Tête-à-tête  
  
Elizabeth walked briskly down the dock after her son. She'd been insane to think she could handle him on her own in this sort of crowd. As the dark head of hair started to disappear from her sight, she shouted out his name.  
  
"Jack, stop right where you are, young man!"  
  
The crowd parted before her in recognition of who she was. Yet, when she reached her son, she wasn't sure who was more surprised. Herself or the man with him. There were a few new lines on his face, but she knew him at once.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mum, but isn't this the - "   
  
Her son pulled up his namesake's sleeve to point higher up on the forearm.  
  
"That's enough, Jack," she cut him off, mindful of the surrounding crowd.  
  
Then, she took his hand and started to lead him away from all the people. At her significant look, the other hesitated for a moment. Then, he turned back to her son with an unreadable expression on his face. She could only imagine what sort of thoughts were going through his head at that moment. But, he would follow her. She was sure of it.  
  
When they reached their destination, a quick look-about was made to be sure no one saw them enter. Another moment's hesitation, but she yanked the man in with her. Her son had gone on alone, happily picking up a wooden sword and waving it about in play. She kept an eye on him, but she found her companion's face to be a more interesting study. For once, he was the one ill at ease with the situation. Even when he'd been clapped in irons that one time, he had never lost his confidence. But, now she had him at a disadvantage.   
  
She allowed herself to smirk at her old rival. For that's what he was. Norrington had eventually won her over after six years of marriage. Yet, when they were first wed, a part of her had still held on to Will. Only after a few years did she understand that she never had a chance after Jack had finished with him. All that time Will had spent at the very smithy they stood in. He had lived in solitude with his hands hard at work, but his eyes always on the sea. If it had just been its call, she knew he would have sailed away long ago. But, instead, he had stayed in Port Royal as if he waited for someone.   
  
So, she had no uncertainties as to where Will's heart lay. But, she had always wondered about Jack's side in the matter. As each year passed, she'd come to dislike the man who'd helped to rescue her. She was careful never to speak ill about Jack in Will's presence, she'd always considered the other man to be...well, a pirate. He was the kind who only acted when it held profit or pleasure for him. She was sure he'd left behind a trail of one-night stands and broken hearts, Will just one among them. And she hated Jack for that.  
  
Yet, she'd also seen the flash of pain in his eyes at the sight of her son. Now, she began to wonder if all along she'd been wrong. There was also how he shifted uneasily in his place under cover of his usual cocky swagger. His eyes darted about, half-afraid and half-longing. Still, she had to be sure. She remembered the look of defeat in Will's eyes and steeled herself. She wouldn't let him be hurt a second time.  
  
"That's a handsome lad, you have there," Jack finally said.  
  
"Yes." She smiled with sincere fondness and pride at her son.  
  
"He must take after your side because he looks nothing like his father."  
  
"Oh?" She arched an eyebrow. "Everyone says he looks exactly like him."  
  
The pirate looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"Like hell he does!"   
  
"Language please," she said sharply.  
  
"...He looks nothing like Will."  
  
"I never said Will was his father."  
  
The look on his face was her proof.  
  
"...Is that so?"   
  
He tried to act nonchalant about it, but it was clear he was dying to get to the bottom of things. Elizabeth had to hide her smirk.  
  
"Yes. He and I decided we were too different after all..." I loved him and he loved you. "...and I ended up marrying Commodore Norrington - James just made Admiral a year ago," she finished with unconcealed pride.  
  
"Ah well...that's nice. Many happy returns...my blessings to you both - and your son."  
  
She was amused when he attempted to make a sign of the Cross at her. To think this man had once gotten away with acting as a clergyman. Yet, the pirate obviously wasn't satisfied with how she and Will had never married.  
  
"So, where's Will anyway?"  
  
Jack looked about the smithy as if he could find the other hiding somewhere in the open-space forge. Then, he stiffened as something finally sunk in. Not only were the display of swords gone, but so were the tools. His head turned sharply to look at Elizabeth for confirmation and she slowly nodded.  
  
"He's gone."  
  
"But, alive, right?" He said, giving a shaky laugh.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"So, he's?"  
  
"On a ship on its way to England. I was saying goodbye to him at the docks."  
  
"Bloody England!? What? Why in the hell would that daft lad go back there?"  
  
"Maybe he got tired of waiting for you." But, she was already talking to air.   
  
Elizabeth smiled sadly and looked around the shop for the last time.  
  
"Goodbye, Will," she whispered, "And good luck."  
  
Then, she turned to her son.   
  
"Come on, Jack. Let's go home. Daddy's waiting." 


End file.
